Poncho Zombie
(Only if it has an exposed metal grate) (poison ignores poncho and metal grate) |first seen = Wild West - Day 5 |flavor text = The grate is his most prized possession. The poncho is there just to protect it from getting rusty. Also, he's looking for his mechanical horse.}} Poncho Zombie is the 13th zombie that is found in the Wild West. He is first encountered at Day 5. Once damaged enough, his poncho falls off, revealing either a grate that has the same amount of health as a bucket or nothing to protect him at all. Appearance The Poncho Zombie wears a black hat with a combination of blue and green colored circles next to the flat part of the hat. He has hair although it is not that exposed as it is mostly covered with his hat, only revealing the side hair, a semi-circle shaped left eye, and a beard. He wears a poncho for mild protection against threats. Ponchos are normally designed to keep the person's body warm. His poncho is slightly torn out on its edges, and it has an "x" mark just below the pendant the Poncho Zombie wears. Deep inside his poncho, he wears a yellow collared shirt with green cross-lingins as its design. On his right and left sleeves, the shirt is torn up as the right one has the edge of the sleeve while the left one does not. He wears a black belt, a light-blue colored torn up pants, and a cowboy boots with a semi-light red color star logo on its sides. In The Five Days of Feastivus, Poncho Zombie's attire has been redesigned, he now wears a bonet with brown circular fluffings and simultaneous colors aligning and touching his forehead, now has a scarf that presents a violet and a darker version of it placed also in a simultaneous manner, has a red color poncho that presents four white diamonds with two big ones that is adjacent to the wrist (to the right) and to the elbow (to the left side) and two small ones adjacent to the big diamonds respectively but the inner outfit and shoes remain the same, and finally, the metal grate that he wears for protection is encased in a red gift wrap with yellow ribbon that completely seals the metal grate. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic Sometimes has a hidden armored plate. Special: randomly wears a protective metal grate The grate is his most prized possession. The poncho is there just to protect it from getting rusty. Also, he's looking for his mechanical horse. Overview Without metal grate The Poncho Zombie absorbs 13 normal damage shots, and his appearance changes upon absorbing 3, when the poncho is destroyed, 7 normal damage shots when his arm falls off before dying at 13 normal damage shots. With metal grate The Poncho Zombie absorbs 68 normal damage shots and his appearance changes upon absorbing 3 (when the poncho is destroyed), 22, 40, and 58 (when the metal grate is destroyed), and 63 normal damage shots when his arm falls off before dying at 68 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Days 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 13, 16, 17, 19, 22, 25, and Big Bad Butte Frostbite Caves: Piñata Party Modern Day: Days: 24, 32, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Strategies With poncho The Poncho Zombie is a very simple zombie at first, but there is a chance that a metal grate may appear. You can never tell whether or not he has a metal grate before destroying the poncho, so be prepared to take necessary action. Any instant-kill plants will destroy him, regardless of whether or not it has a metal grate. Without metal grate The Poncho Zombie without his grate is very simple, like all of the first zombies in other worlds (i.e. Ra Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Basic Zombie). Defeat him as you would defeat them. With metal grate Treat him as a Buckethead Zombie whenever a Poncho Zombie has a metal grate on his body. A five-headed Pea Pod or a Winter Melon will take care of him easily. Any instant-kill plant will instantly destroy him in one hit, even if he is wearing his poncho. Iceberg Lettuces will also work if your defenses are weak. Another good plant to use is Spikerock, which will deal more damage with Plant Food. Magnet-shroom is also recommended, because it can steal the grate once the poncho is removed. If there are too many Poncho Zombies, you can feed Plant Food on Magnet-shroom to remove almost all or most of the grates on screen once the ponchos are removed. Gallery Trivia *Poncho Zombie's appearance is based on the Man with No Name, the main character from the "Dollars Trilogy" of western films who is played by Clint Eastwood. **Poncho Zombie's method of hiding a metal grate underneath his poncho is a reference to the first film A Fistful of Dollars, where the character performs this trick. *Poncho Zombie walks similarly to Eustace Bagge, a character from Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Poncho Zombie is the only zombie to have two different healths, 12.5 and 67.5, taking 2.5 normal damage shots more than a Basic Zombie or a Buckethead Zombie. *Before the 2.4 update, a metal-grated Poncho Zombie could survive a direct hit from a Coconut Cannon, but if a Poncho Zombie took a direct hit with his poncho still on, it will kill him whether he has a grate or not. This could suggest that the Poncho Zombie's health was always assumed as 12.5 before the poncho is knocked off. This could also happen if the Poncho Zombie is still intact and is hit by a Citron or a Magnifying Grass. *Poncho Zombie is one of the six zombies who received a new Christmas look for the 5 Days of Festivus, the others are Pianist Zombie, Camel Zombies, Gargantuar, Imp, and Swashbuckler Zombie. *All Poncho Zombies (except the first one) in Wild West - Day 25 contain metal grates on their body. *Poncho Zombie and Weasel Hoarder are the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that have armor on their body. *When he loses its left arm, his bone is not shown like the other zombies. **This is the same with Chicken Wrangler Zombie and Excavator Zombie. **Though when they die, the bone is visible. *Even though his metal grate is on his chest, for some reason, the zombie can not be damaged directly with lobbed-shot plants, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Fume-shrooms, or Laser Beans. *Even if the Poncho Zombie has no metal grate, the poncho always makes a metal clanking noise. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, a Poncho Zombie wearing a metal grate can survive an instant kill. **The same also used to be possible in the international version. *Poncho Zombie, Camel Zombies, and Jester Zombie are the only non-variant zombies to have more than one event costume. See also *Poncho *Magnet-shroom ru:Зомби с пончо Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Wild West Category:Shield zombies Category:Zombies with "Solid" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Wild West (All Stars) Category:Wild West (All Stars) encountered zombies